As $n$ ranges over the positive integers, what is the sum of all possible values of the greatest common divisor of $3n+4$ and $n$?
We can apply the Euclidean algorithm here.
\begin{align*}
\gcd(3n+4, n) &= \gcd(n, 3n+4 - 3n) \\
&= \gcd(n, 4).
\end{align*}There are three cases to consider:

Case 1: $n$ is odd. Therefore, $n$ and 4 are relatively prime and have a greatest common divisor of 1.

Case 2: $n$ is a multiple of 2, but not a multiple of 4. In this case, $n$ and 4 share a common factor of 2. Since 4 has no other factors, $n$ and 4 have a greatest common divisor of 2.

Case 3: $n$ is a multiple of 4. In this case, $n$ and 4 have a greatest common divisor of 4.

Therefore, the three possible values for the greatest common divisor of $3n+4$ and $n$ are 1, 2, and 4. It follows that the sum of all possible value of the greatest common divisor of $3n+4$ and $n$ is $1+2+4 = \boxed{7}$.